Bundle Of Joy On The Wrong Time
by SonadowStories
Summary: When Shadow finds himself hunted down by the new Commander of G.U.N, he tries to stay low. But it's easier said than done when he discovers that he's pregnant with his rival's baby. SONADOW! SHADOW UKE! Moved from avatar-moonlight-100's account. Rated M to be safe.
1. Original 1

**bundle of joy on the wrong time: chapter 1**

He sighed as he tried to walk back to his home. It was hard to reach if you had a hard time moving through the vast forest with a small bump where your belly was. He saw the cave that was his temporary home. His home till g.u.n found it that is. He didn't do anything wrong, but the new commander of g.u.n wanted to experiment on him so badly. To get mind controll on him so it was certain that he wouldn't betray them when they used him as a weapon for war. He waited till the hedgehog he was targetting did something wrong so he would have a reason to keep him captive and do some experementing behind the public's back, But when the commander heard from one of his spies that the hedgehog was pregnant. He had started to hunt down the poor mobian.

And after getting warned of the hunt by his best friend, rouge, he had ran away. It got him only deeper into trouble. The father of the baby he was carrying didn't even know about his pregnancy for he didn't have the time to tell him yet. Shadow wanted to search for sanctuary with in his house, but it was hard to reach his house. Because of the baby his chaos energy had lowered alot and it made it almost impossible to chaos controll or even chaos spear. and g.u.n spies were always on the look out for him. They knew that he wasn't in the city anymore because they had chased him out of it after the hedgehog ran away from his former home. Shadow knew he was trapped and because of that he couldn't get in contact with rouge or any of his friends. Or the father of his baby, sonic.

He sighed as he walked inside and sat down at the opening of the cave tiredly. Being low on chaos energy meant that he got exhausted fast. The reason he was low on chaos energy was because all his energy went to the baby. **"i hope you know how much trouble you give me."** He said as he sighed again and stroked his belly. He smiled very lightly at feeling the baby move against his touch. He was about 4 months far now and he had been for 3 months on the run now. He missed sonic. He knew the hedgehog was worried about him because they hadn't seen or heard from eachother ever since they had their first time 4 months ago on sonic's 20 birthday. Before rouge had warned him about the hunt she had told him that sonic was wondering if shadow just dumped him the next morning or if he had done something wrong. Shadow wanted to talk to sonic, but then rouge told him about the hunt.

He got up and walked deeper into the cave. Somewhere in the cave there was a turn to the left which was a dead end. He walked to the left and stopped a few feet away from the dead end. he then stepped on a nearby big rock and pushed a piece of the ceiling upwards. He then shoved it away making a whole only big enough for him to fit through, and he hoped he would still fit through that in a few months. He then climbed through the hole and walked to another dead end, but in this dead end there was a small nest inside it. A nest he had build for when the baby would come. Shadow laid down in the nest and curled up a bit while holding his hands on his tummy. Shadow closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Somewhere in the city close to the forest the famous blue hedgehog was running had the edge of the city. He was looking for shadow, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Rouge had told him that the g.u.n commander was hunting him down and so he got worried and wanted to find shadow as quickly as possible. But that wasn't the only reason why he wanted to find the black hedgehog. The second reason was because he wanted to talk things over with him.

His running came to a stop and he looked in the direction fo the forest. The one place he hadn't searched yet. He thought about searching there, but he would have to go to the forest tomorrow since it was becoming dark fast. Sonic looked away from the forest and ran towards his house.

He soon arrived and walked inside through the front door. He locked the door behind him and walked upstairs towards his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and took of his shoes and gloves. He then laid down and looked at the ceilling. He sighed as he thought about shadow. _'where are you, shadow?"_ Sonic thought and looked outside through the window. He soon felt sleep getting to him and closed his eyes.

The next morning sonic woke up and stretched while yawning. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The blue hedgehog stretched again, pulled on his shoes and gloves and got up from the bed. Sonic walked downstairs into his livingroom and into the kitching. He made some breakfast and sat at the table to eat it.

In the cave shadow woke up and stretched lightly. He sat up stroking his belly. He paniced as he didn't feel the baby move. **"w-wha?"** Shadow said panicing and pressed sligthly on his belly. He then felt the baby kick against his hand. **"i guess you were just preparing yourself for your first kick, huh?"** He said sighing in relief and smiled very slightly. He got up with some difficulty since he didn't want to bent his lower back.

Shadow walked towards the hole in the ground and went through it. He took the stone that was next to the hole and covered the hole with the stone. He walked out of the cave and looked around for any g.u.n spies. Because he didn't see anyone he went to search for some breakfast.

Sonic finished his breakfast and walked out of his house to search the forest. He ran to his destination. As he ran, sonic soon saw the green trees from the forest and speeded up, but he slowed down again as he saw some g.u.n spies. Because of that he knew that shadow must be in the forest. He speeded up and ran past the spies. Sonic smirked as the spies never noticed him passing. He speeded up a little and his search for the other hedgehog began.

After a while of running he had decided to take a little break. As he looked around in the forest he heard some noise not to far away and walked towards the noise. Sonic eyes widened as he saw shadow stuck in a trap and growling as some g.u.n spies were approaching him. Sonic dealt some punches and knocked the spies out. He then freed the other from the trap, picked him up and ran for it.

When he knew that he and shadow were safe he stopped. Shadow growled at first and hide his belly from sonic's view, till he noticed that it was sonic and quickly hugged him. Sonic hugged back tightly. **"i'm so glad that you're okay."** Sonic said and pulled away. His smile dissapeared as he noticed the other hunched over as if he was hiding something. **"what are you hiding?"** Sonic asked and tried to pull the other straight. **"n-nothing."** Shadow said as he tried to keep hiding his belly. **"shadow don't be so stubborn."** Sonic said and succeeded in pulling the other straight.

He saw the other lowering his ears and looking down. He followed the other's gaze and noticed the bump on shadow's belly. **"w-what the hell is..."** Sonic said and putted a hand on the belly. His eyes widened a little as he felt a small weak kick against the palm of his hand. **"sonic, as you can see...and feel...i'm pregnant."** Shadow said and met the shocked hedgehog's eyes. **"and you're the father."**


	2. Original 2

**bundle of joy on the wrong time: chapter 2**

"a-are you seriouse?" Sonic said and watched shadow nod. "why didn't you tell me? you could've been safer with me and you wouldn't be starving yourself and the baby." Sonic said and saw that shadow looked down. "i couldn't, running with a baby in my belly on super speed is crazy work and i can't chaos controll. and i feel so weak." Shadow said sighing and kept looking away. "you're mad, aren't you?" He added and met the other's eyes. Sonic saw that tears were gathering in the corners of the dark hedgehog's eyes and that those tears slowly started tos tream down his face. Seeing the other cry wasn't a big shock, he knew that being pregnant made the person in question more sensitive and emotional. "hey, don't cry. i'm not mad, just a little dissapointed that i didn't know." Sonic said and wiped the tears away. "i'm going to take you home. you need to rest and you need to eat healthy for the baby." Sonic said and picked the other up in bridal style. Shadow didn't protest, but isntead snuggled into the other's chest. Sonic made sure that he had a good grip on the knocked up hedgehog and ran home.

When they arrived sonic walked inside by kicking the door open and stepping through the door. He walked upstairs and laid shadow down on the bed and sat down next to his mate. Shadow snuggled into one of the pillows on the bed and enjoyed the heat the house and the bed gave. "you want something to eat?" Sonic asked stroking his mates quills. "i would like that, i haven't eaten in a while now and i'm starving." Shadow answered and curled up slightly. "i'll go and get you something." Sonic said getting up smilling and then walked downstairs.

Half an hour later shadow smelled freshly made breakfast and heard footsteps walking up the stairs and towards the bedroom door. The black hedgehog sat up as the door opened to reveal sonic walking in with breakfast. "i got you something to eat." Sonic said and put the plate with the food on it onto shadow's lap. "it smells great." He said and ate the breakfast slowly. As soon as he started to eat he realized just how hungry he truly was. Shadow soon finished the meal sonic had prepared for him and stroked his belly content.


	3. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

For those who know avatar-moonlight-100's story 'Bundle Of Joy On The Wrong Time' I have decided to place that story here along with my other SonAdow stories. I have uploaded the first two original chapters already, but that doesn't mean that they will be continued. I am planning on remaking this story. So the first chapter that will come after this Author's Note will be the first remake. Don't worry, I don't plan on remaking just the first two chapters and leave it again. It may take a while, but I do plan on finishing this story aswell as 'Egyptian Love' or any other story that I posted on or DeviantArt.


	4. Chapter 1

_Quick Note: Yeah, it has been a long time since I worked on this this story aswell, but I have decided to make a remake of it and so there you have it! The plot might be slightly different._

_Also, A little PS for yaoifan: I am avatar-moonlight-100 so it's cool. It's not stealing if you already own the story. XD_

**Bundle Of Joy On The Wrong Time: Chapter 1**

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up in the morning with the sound of an alarm clock. I groaned as I moved my half sleeping body to the edge of the bed to turn the loud noise off. A deep sigh left my lips as I closed my eyes again. I didn't feel like getting up yet, but I knew I had to sometime today. And the vibrating of my phone back that up.

"Who would send me a text this early in the morning?" I muttered as I moved to take my phone, my other hand rubbing in my eyes to get rid of the heavy feeling before looking at the screen. I received a text from my 'rival', Sonic.

_'Hey Sleeping Beauty? Still in bed this late? ;)'_

A dark blush tainted my cheeks in embarrassment when I read the text he had send me. I should've gotten used to getting these by now in the morning, but I still felt embarrassed everytime.

I have been receiving these kinds of texts ever since my rival's birthday close to a month ago. His friends had thrown him a party and I was invited. Once the kids had gone to bed, us adults had let ourselves get carried away a little. The next morning I woke up with no clothes on in bed next to my rival.

Although, I could hardly call him my rival now. Sonic had not once forgotten about our one-nightstand and made it his hobby to remind me of it whenever he could. These texts he was sending me was an example for that.

"Sonic..." I sighed as I placed my phone on the bed next to me. I didn't mind these texts as much as I should. Sonic and I could not be qualified as rivals anymore, but we weren't exactly a couple either. Sonic knew that. Maybe that was his reason for hittig on me. We already had a one-nightstand, maybe he wanted to give us a chance at a relationship?

That thought send a surprisingly pleasant chill down my spine.

"I need to get up." I muttered after another look at the digital alarm clock. It was time to get to work. Usually I didn't need to get up this early to get to the G.U.N headquarters, but these past few weeks hadn't been normal days at work either.

The current Commander of the Guardian Units of Nations would soon retire. It meant that a successor had to be chosen. Only candidates had to get up early to take care of extra work.

That was why I had to get up early. Because I was a candidate myself.

I wanted to try everything in my power to keep my promise to Maria and keep the world we both loved so much safe. At first, I wanted to try and get higher and closer to my boss with my status as agent. I thought it was the only way to get the right things done.

That is, until the Commander announced that he was going to retire and would soon choose someone to take his place.

I had considered offering myself as a possibility, but it wasn't until Rouge had convinced me to do it that I actually went to his office to talk with the Commander about this matter.

And now that I was a candidate, I needed to be at my best. So I wasted no time in getting in the shower to begn my morning with a nice, refreshing start. I quickly rinsed my fur of any dirt and sweat from the previous day, dried myself and pulled on same fresh, clean clothes before throwing the dirty towels and clothes into the laundry bin to be washed later and making my way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen for some quick breakfast.

My home was an appartment near the edge of the city, close to where I worked. It was simple appartment that excisted out of a bathroom, livingroom, kitchen, hallway, master bedroom and guest bedroom and a small storage that I mostly used to store cleaning products. The furniture came along with the place, so I didn't get all that much choice with the decoration, but it grew on me with time.

Although, I knew that, if I were to be choosen as the next G.U.N Commander, I wouldn't be living here for much longer. It was somehing that Rouge often teased me about, insinuating that I was just doing it for the money and the possibility of getting a hot tub, but I rarely responded to her teasing. After being friends for a couple of years now, it was something I had gotten used to, after all.

She knew the real reason behind my participation. I wasn't just in it for the money. Commanders had great amounts of influence. I hope to use that to my advantage and change somethings in the military itself aswell.

The Commander who lead the military during my childhood wasn't one G.U.N could be proud of. His son, the current Commander Towers, was an improvement, but even he had sharp edges that brought Mobius and G.U.N troubles. If I were to take his place, I hope to make better choices than them and prevent something like the ARK raid from happening again.

Just the memories of my days on the ARK was enough to motivate me to do better.

My phone buzzed again.

_'No love for this hedgehog this weekend either? :)'_

It was Sonic again. This was his usual way of asking if I was free this weekend. Regrettably, I had to decline his offer. Even though we only had a one-nightstand, his flirting and affection had left me wanting more. Unfortunatly, with the whole Commander-retiring-thing, I didn't have the time to go on a date with him.

_'Not this weekend. Maybe some other time?'_ I send back to him. Maybe once my work was done today, I could go by his house and make him some dinner to make up for all the times that I had to deny him a date.

'I need to go.' I thought as I looked up to the clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen. I had to leave soon if I wanted to get at the G.U.N HQ in time.

I got up from the kitchen table and placed my now-empty bowl of cereal in the sink along with my glass. I wasn't going to waste time washing them now. It was better if I took care of that later today.

I left the kitchen in a hurry and pulled my trenchcoat on once I arrived in the hallway and quickly left through the front door, locking it up firmly behind me. I wasted no time getting to the base using the fastest method of transportation I could come up with. Chaos Control.

When I used it, however, a wave of nausea and dizzyness hit me when I appeared at the front entrance of the base. A hand rested on my stomach while the other pressed against my mouth as I suddenly felt like throwing up any moment now. It was weird, but lately Chaos Control had always made me feel a little ill. And the more I used it in a short period of time, the more I felt nauseated.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. I looked at my right to see Rouge standing closer to me, a look of concern visible on her features.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little off." I answered as I straightened myself.

Rouge smiled at my answer, but it was obvious that she was still concerned for me. I hadn't been feeling this ill using Chaos Control ever since I first learned to use it when I was still a child. Rouge knew this and therefore also knew that I wasn't supposed to feel this way, but she didn't bring it up again.

"Come on, let's go inside, you need to report to the Commander." She reminded as we walked in through the entrance. Candidates needed to report their presence to the Commander of G.U.N himself instead of at the counter in the entrance hall like any other employee in the base.

Rouge and I had to part ways now and we told eachother a temporary goodbye before she walked over to the counter while I continued my way down the hall.

It took me a while to get to the top floor with the elevator, which was the location of my boss' office. But when I knocked on the door and walked inside after hearing a muffled 'come in' coming from the other side, I noticed I wasn't the first one to arrive.

My competitor was already present and chatting away with the Commander, although the boss himself looked like he wanted to be left alone instead of listening to this man's rambling. The Commander's miscoloured eyes came to rest on me and his annoyed mood almost immediatly changed to a more relieved and relaxed one.

"Ah, Shadow, on time as usual." He said as he greeted me, interrupting the one-sided 'conversation' he was having, making my competitor look at from over his shoulder. Unlike me he was human. He had short brown hair and clear blue eyes. His name was Anton Graven. Not the usual human name.

He usually wore a serious look, but now that the Commander looked happy to see me, for once, The serious look turned into a scowl when he noticed the Commander's sudden change in mood was caused by my arrival, something that he didn't exactly appreciate as we were rivals for the time being.

The Commander and I didn't exactly see eye to eye when we were younger, but it was nice to see that we didn't always just take eachother for granted. No doubt that practically growing up together and surviving the ARK's raid had something to do with it.

I had expected my rival to understand that, but it didn't seem like he understood at all. And he showed it by walking out the door with a huff. The Commander spoke to me about my tasks for the next couple of hours, but I barely understood a word as I watched Graven leave. An onimous feeling settling in my chest for reasons unknown.


	5. Chapter 2

**Bundle Of Joy On The Wrong Time: Chapter 2**

**Shadow's POV**

"Shadow... Shadow!" Rouge's voice called, breaking my train of thoughts as she asked for my attention. It was lunch and she had been telling me about something, but as the good friend I was, hadn't exactly been paying attention to any word she had said.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." I admitted as I placed my fork down on the tray with food in front of me.

"Well, that's obvious! Lately your mind has been everywhere except for here, where it's supposed to be. What's going on? Is it the whole Commander-candidate-thing or are you still feeling sick?" She asked before brining the plastic fork to her lips and biting down on it.

Her question had me thinking. Working to become the next Comander was concerning enough, but I guess I was more concerned about feeling so off lately. During my childhood, professor Gerald had made sure my immune system could handle any disease perfectly, I wasn't supposed to get sick.

"I think I'm mostly concerned about feeling so odd lately." I answered, honestly. There was no reason to lie about it. Rouge would see through it almost instantly.

Rouge hummed knowingly, smilling as she took a sip from her drink. I couldn't help but look at her as if to say 'what?' in the most unimpressed way possible.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! You know that there is only one way to know for sure what's going on." She said, her smile never fading.

"I refuse to use it." I said. This was just another repeat of the conversations we had been having nearly everyday now. She had been trying to convince to take a certain test, but as stubborn as I was, I refused to take it.

"Oh, come on! It's a simple test! What harm is there in knowing for sure?" Rouge said, trying to reason with me and convince me to take it anyway.

"No is no and will stay so!" I told her stubbornly as I grabbed my fork and took a bite, trying to end the conversation. But Rouge wasn't so keen on dropping the subject.

"Shadow, hun, you started feeling 'off' a week or two after you had your fun with Sonic. Unprotected fun at that! Not to mention that your Chaos Control hasn't exactly been working as well as it should, right? And didn't you tell me you had been feeling sick lately? All of this happened after all that action in Sonic's bedroom! You can't convince me that it's impossible you have a little bun in the oven right now!" She said, raising her voice a full octave higher as she tried to get her point across.

"Okay, fine! But don't say anything out loud!" I hissed as I tried and failed at silencing her while trying to see if anyone was eavesdropping on us. The cafeteria was still fairly empty, even though it was in the middle of our lunchbreak.

Rouge smiled victoriously before grabbing her bag.

"I knew you'd agree with me! Let's go to the bathroom! I have just what we need!" She said as she practically jumped up from her chair and grabbed my hand before dragging me out of the cafeteria. And as we left, I failed to notice a pair of clear blue eyes watching me with newfound interest.

Ten minutes later Rouge and I were in the bathroom. This might be the men's bathroom, but Rouge barely seemed to care as she had calmed seated herself on the windowsill. While I , on the other hand, was pacing around the room, trying and failing to hide how nervous I suddenly felt.

"You know, hun, your constant pacing is making me nervous. Calm down a little!" Rouge said as she couldn't stand watching me walk from one end of the room to another.

"Calm down? I can't calm down! If you're right than I could be pregnant! What if the Commander finds out? Graven will be commander for sure! And who knows what that guy will do to me when he gets to be my boss! He doesn't exactly like me." I told her, raising my voice as there was no one in this bathroom at the moment anyway. No one was going to hear me in here.

"So you're going to get rid of it?" Rouge asked, suddenly looking like a kicked puppy.

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous! Of course, I'm keeping it!" I answered and I wasn't lying. Not for all the gold or Chaos in the world was I going to terminate it if I did so happen to be pregnant.

It would sabotage my chance to become Commander and make G.U.N a more respectable force, but I was supposed to have a long lifespan, so I could always try again in the future should something happen to Graven or should he decide to retire.

I know that I'm not the only one who would like to keep it and not just judging by Rouge's reaction. If Sonic truly wanted to give us a try, than I know he would try even harder knowing that a baby would be involved.

"Why does it take so long!" I complained as the minutes passed and the test still hadn't given us a clear answer.

"Be patient, hun, don't forget that you share some DNA with Black Doom. It's probably going to take a while before it can decide anything." Rouge reasoned with me. I know that she was probably right, but I still couldn't help but feel nervous and impatient.

When about five minutes had passed, I took the small stick from the edge of the sink to check for the so maniest time those past fifteen minutes. This time, however, I finally had some results. Rouge's interest seemed to move towards it aswell as she watched me pick up it's box to compare the two.

"And?" She asked, not being able to stand the waiting for much longer.

"I... I think it's possitive." I hesitantly told her after checking another two times. I was shocked. Rouge had warned me about this so I thought I wasn't going to be in the least bit surprised and yet here I was, standing here and staring at the box and test in disbelieve.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you, hun!" Rouge chirped as she practically threw herself on me in an attempt to embrace me, both the box and test falling out of my hands as I caught her.

"Uh... Yeah, very happy." I said, still too shocked for words. Rouge noticed and wanted to snap me out of it, but someone entering the bathroom did instead. He was one of the Commander's secretaries.

"Shadow, there you are. The Commander want to see you in his office asap!" He told me before leaving to go about his bussiness.

"Hmm? He wants to see you? Do you think it's about a mission?" Rouge suggested, but I had a feeling that this had nothing to do with a mission.

The nerves I felt before were nothing compared to the ones I felt right now. Rouge had tried to calm me down by convincing me that the Commander probably only wanted to talk to me about a new mission or maybe his retirement, but something in my mind was telling me that it was no such thing.

When I stood in front of his office door, it took me a moment or two before I decided to knock, but before my knuckles could even touch the surface a voice called out and told me to come in.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as I walked inside, closing the door behind me. Just as expected, the Commander was sitting behind his office as he greeted me. What I did not expect, was to see my rival present in the room aswell. For once he actually seemed glad to see me.

"Since the two of you still have some work to do I'll go straight down to business. Shadow, agent Graven has told me he heard something concerning about you. So I want to now, is there anything you need to tell me?" Commander Tower asked with a sigh.

In these last couple of years his age had been catching up with him rapidly. All he wanted to do right now was get over with today.

I decided to come clean. It wasn't so hard to figure out that I was about a month far. I was going to start showing in two. I wouldn't be able to hide this for long, it would be stupid to try. I decided to choose my words carefully.

"Yes, I do." I said, earning a raised eyebrow from Graven. He must've expected me to start denying it.

"I found out not too long ago that I'm expecting. I'm about a month far." I admitted, crossing my arms in front of my chest. I knew what was going to happen now. I just wish I had been given the chance to tell my boss himself after I got my head warped around the idea of becoming a parent.

The Commander's eyebrows raised a little in surprise.

"Well, congratulations. Was this what was concerning you, agent Graven?" He congratulated me before turning to look at my rival, who seemed to be speechless.

"'Congratulations'? Is that it? I thought that a pregnant candidate would be disqualified!" Graven stated, utterly confused at the fact that our boss didn't utter a single word about forcing me out of this 'competition'.

Commander Tower sighed again.

"My retirement is coming quickly, Graven, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to hand it over to just about anyone. You and Shadow are the only two candidates. I can't just hand my title over to you just because the latter seems to have gotten himself pregnant. Disqualification is only to prevent more stress than necessary. Shadow was designed to be strong and I trust that, if this would be too difficult on him or the baby, he would pull out of this on his own. Understand?" He explained, which didn't sooth Anton in the least.

"Yes, sir." Anton answered bitterly, without a doubt dissapointed that I wasn't atleast disqualified.

"Dismissed." Our boss said, he wanted to be left in peace now.

I saluted him and left shortly after.


	6. Chapter 3

**Bundle Of Joy On The Wrong Time: Chapter 3**

**Shadow's POV**

Once work was over, I wasted no time in contacting Sonic as I walked out of the building. I wanted to talk to him about my plans of making dinner at his place for him and Tails, although, after what I found out today I wanted to meet with him for more than just dinner.

And just as I hoped and expected, he answered.

"Hey, Shad! I've been meaning to call you." Sonic's usually cheery voice came through from the other side of the line.

"Hey, Sonic. I've been wanting to call you too. I have been thinking... You've been so eager to try and ask me out on a date and since I can't go, I thought I might be able to make it up to you by making dinner for you and Tails tonight." I offered.

This wasn't just to make up for all the times that I had to reject him, but also to show him that I wanted this relationship aswell. After all, one can only be rejected so many times before giving up. And I didn't want him to give up on us yet.

"Yeah, sure! I hadn't really planned anything for dinner tonight either. I'm curious to see what you have planned." He said. I'm glad that Sonic agreed to take me up on my offer. Now that I was so busy with this 'competition' for the position as the new Commander, I couldn't exactly afford to go on a date.

But this dinner wasn't just to make up to Sonic, but also to have a reason to come over. Not to mention that I had some big news to tell my somewhat-of-a-boyfriend.

"Okay, I'll see you this evening." I said with a smile as I hung up and hid my phone in my pocket.

I looked down and placed a hand on my lower belly. I hadn't really wrapped my head around the whole having-a-baby-thing, but I was a bit excited to tell Sonic the news. And I hope that he will be just as excited when I do finally tell him.

It took me a bit longer than half an hour to walk to the nearest grocery store and get all the ingredients I needed before heading over to Sonic's place.

I was glad to finally stand on Sonic's porch as it was getting colder with each passing day. It was Autumn, but already felt like it was in the middle of Winter.

"Hey, you came!" Tails said as he opened the front door after I had pressed on the bell once or twice.

"Of course, I promised to come, didn't I?" I said as Tails took a step aside to let me in. I pulled the coat I wore against the cold off and hung it up on the coathanger.

"True. Make yourself at home!" The kitsune said as I made my way to the livingroom while he closed the door behind me. When I walked inside, I noticed that Sonic had just finished setting up the table.

"Shadow, you're here!" He stated as he approached me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah. I've got all the ingredients I needed on the way here, so it took a little longer to get here." I said and felt a pleasant chill run down my spine because of this touch.

It had been cold outside, but his hands on my shoulders seemed to warm me more than the warmth the house gave me.

"So what do you have planned for us?" Sonic asked. He was curious to know what I was going to feed the three of us.

"Oh you know, just some regular pasta." I said as I walked towards the kitchen and began with the task at hand.

"Oh man, this is the best spaghetti I've ever tasted! Are you sure it's just a simple recepy?" Sonic asked after he had finished his plate, which Tails agreed to.

"If you think my cooking is good, you should really taste Rouge's. I learned everything from her." I said as I let my fork rest on my empty plate.

"Maybe. Or maybe you can stay here and continue to cook for us!" Tails suggested as he was clearly satisfied with this meal aswell.

"Eh... Don't you think that's a bit too quick?" I asked, to which he shook his head.

"Nah! And besides, we all know it's going to happen!" He said with a grin.

"Don't be ridiculous! Sonic and I... Well..."

"Listen, lil' bro, we're technically not... You know."

Sonic and I spoke at the same time, but neither one of us really knew what to say, so our sentences quickly trailed off.

Tails couldn't help but laugh a little. He was the only one breaking the silence of slight embarrassment that now hung between the three of us. The only one who wasn't as bothered by the silence was him.

"Anyway, let's wash the dishes." Sonic said as he got up from the chair and gathered everyone's plates and utensils before making his way to the kitchen.

Now that we were alone for a moment, Tails decided to speak up again.

"But seriously, though. I may be 8-years-old, but I know there's something between the two of you. So why are you not together with him yet?" He asked.

"You don't need to worry about that, Tails. I'm sure that something will happen soon." I said, smilling a little. Sonic wanted us to try a relationship and I agreed to it. And now that I was pregnant, I'll have to try even harder to make this work and I know that Sonic will too.

The last couple of hours of the evening passed rather quickly. When it got too late, Sonic made sure Tails went to bed, but the two of us stayed downstairs for quite a while longer.

But the longer we stayed here watching the tv in silence, the more nervous I became. I knew the moment that I needed to tell Sonic the news was coming closer, but at the same time I couldn't get myself to speak up.

Fortunatly, Sonic noticed that something was up and made it easier for me to speak up.

"Something up, Shadow?" He asked, one of his eyebrows were raised as he spoke.

I hesitated for a moment.

"Well... Yeah... I have some news to tell and it's really important." I started, but I had to pauze another couple of moments before I continued.

"What I'm trying to say is... This morning I..." My voice trailed off again. But after another deep breath, I got myself to tell him the news.

"This morning I found out that I was pregnant... You're going to be a father, Sonic." I told him softly. A part of me had hoped that he actually hadn't heard me in fear of rejection, but it was obvious that he had. His eyes widening in surprise was as clear as day a reaction to what I had told him.

His silence gave me the chills. I felt more and more nervous and uncomfortable with every passing minute.

After a while I couldn't take this heavy silence anymore. I got up from the couch and took my coat before leaving the house.

I guess this wasn't as easy as I had hoped.

I was glad when I finally arrived in that appartment of mine. I had succesfully escaped from Sonic and the uncomfortable silence, but I didn't feel any better. The only form of comfort I had was that I was safe in my home.

And the first time I did as soon as I slammed the door closed behind me and threw my coat off of my shoulders was dailing Rouge's number on my phone.

"Please, pick up..." I muttered as I sat down on the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest. I hope that Rouge would pick up. Just hearing her voice would be more than enough of a comfort to me.

Thankfully, she did.

"Oh hey, hun! How are you doing? Weren't you planning on having that dinner at Sonic's place?" Her usual happy and somewhat seductive voice rang through from the other side.

"Yeah, I did... I just got back home." The dissapointment and sadness was obvious as I answered.

"Shadow, what's wrong? Don't tell me you managed to burn the food." The bat on the other side joked and managed to bring a small smile to my muzzle for a short moment.

"No, it's not that... It's just... I told Sonic that I was pregnant." I said.

An audible sigh left her. The way I told her made it obvious to her that it didn't go so well. Or atleast, not as well as I would've hoped.

"He's not going to support you, is he?" She asked.

"I don't know... He wasn't exactly, but... He actually said nothing about it. He just stared at me in shock. I left after a while." I said.

"Hmm... Maybe he just needs some time. Hearing that you're going to be a daddy isn't an every day occurence." Rouge suggested.

She was right. This baby is going to be one hell of a new chapter for both of us. Not to mention that we only had a one-nightstand. We were only recently trying to have a relationship. Maybe he does need some time to wrap his head around all of this. Who knows? Maybe he'll come around soon and support me. Or atleast talk to me about the matter.

I sighed as I hung up after a long conversation with Rouge. I felt better talking to her, but it didn't stay for long before I felt bad again. Not knowing Sonic's oppinion about this was terrible. I wished Sonic already knew what he wanted. For better or worse, it would've been better than not knowing anything at all.

I sighed again, but this time in annoyence as I jumped up from the couch and walked into my bedroom. I couldn't let this bring me down. Especially not if I wanted to make a chance to become the Commander.

If Sonic wasn't going to help me, than I still had Rouge to count on.


	7. Chapter 4

_What's that? Didn't think I would update this soon? Well, me neither!_

**Bundle Of Joy On The Wrong Time: Chapter 4**

**Shadow's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt somewhat better than the night before. Even though the memories from the night before kept replaying in my mind. I had the urge to call Sonic and talk about last night, but I ignored it. I couldn't do that, I simply didn't have the time. Right now, I needed focus on getting ready for work.

I jumped up from the bed, got dressed and had some breakfast before leaving the safety of my home, locking my front door behind me. I checked if I had everything before jogging down the stairs.

I knew that I could Chaos Control to the G.U.N headquarters, but now that I knew that I was pregnant, I didn't really want to risk it anymore. The last few times I had tried Chaos Controling, I always felt so sick to my stomach. It was obvious to me that my pregnancy was having some sort of effect on the energy dwelling in my body. If it would proof to be a negative effect, than I wanted to use it as little as possible.

As I walked out through the front door, a blast of cold air hit me in the face. I shivered and pulled my coat tighter and my scarf up higher. It was cold today too. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before Winter arrived.

"Oh hey, Shadow! I was just on my way to see you." A familiar voic said.

I looked at my left and watch Rouge approaching me. She had dressed herself up warmly to protect herself against the cold.

"Rouge." I muttered as I easily recognized her.

"I have been a bit worried after your call yesterday night as I thought I'd come by for a visit and check up on you." Rouge explained as she came to a halt in front of me.

"Check up on me? For what?" I asked as I placed my hands on his hips.

"Just to make sure you were alright. I mean, this baby opens up a whole new chapter in your life and, let's face it, you may need to go through it alone if Sonic doesn't man up. If that's the case, than I want to know you're going to be okay." Rouge said as she place her hands on my shoulders. A smile was on her muzzle as she spoke.

"I'll be fine, though. It'll take a while to wrap my mind around doing this on my own, but once I do, I will be just fine. So don't worry about me." I reassured her as I gently pulled her hands off my shoulders.

"I know. But that doesn't mean that I won't check up on you once in a while. We're friends and I'm here to support you. Remember that." Rouge said as she wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me in an embrace. I returned it just as strong before we parted. A smile graced on both of our lips.

"Come on. Let's go and annoy that Graven-guy for another day." She said before practically pulling me down the sidewalk.

When we arrived, it was obvious that something was amiss.

After entering into the entrance hall, we immediatly noticed that it was much busier than normal this early in the morning. And that wasn't all.

Police were all over the place aswell.

"Excuse me, but what the hell is going on?" I asked the cop nearest to me.

To say that this sudden change had spooked me was an understatement. To have this much police around, it can only mean that something seriously bad happened. My friend was just as worried as I was.

The police officer took his eyes off of his notepad to look at me. He seemed surprised to see me.

"You haven't heard? The Commander of the Guardian Unit of the Nation has been brought to the hospital last night." He said, surprised that we didn't know yet.

"What?! What happened?!" Rouge and I nearly yelped simultaneously.

Abraham was brought to the hospital? Why?

"His wife became concerned when he didn't return home and called the office. One of the assistents who wanted some overtime picked up and promised to go check on him. When he knocked on your boss' door, no one answered. At first he assumed that maybe the Commander had left already. But he saw no harm in checking up on him anyway and found him passed out on the floor, struggling to breath." The officer explained before going back to writing on his notepad.

"Come on." I told Rouge as I turned around and went out through the entrance, planning on going to the hospital to pay our Commander a visit.

The two of us rushed to the hospital as fast as we could, although Rouge had tried slowing me down a couple of times by reminding me of what was growing inside me. I listened to her, of course, but I was still in a hurry.

We arrived relatively quickly in the hospital. We asked a passing nurse were the Commander was, and she send us to the counter as she did not know. The nurse there told us where his room was.

Once there, we noticed that we weren't the first ones to arrive.

We would've expected Abraham's wife and son with his family to be there for him, but who we didn't expect to see was Anton Graven.

"Graven." I greeted him coldly. After he tried getting me fired simply for finding out that I was pregnant, I was quite mad at him. I hadn't even wrapped my mind around the idea of becoming a parent and he goes and pulls this stunt!

"Robotnik." Anton replied just as cold and uncaring.

Rouge didn't even attempt to greet him. I had, of course, told her about what he had tried to do and was even more pissed with him than I was. And not just because I was pregnant. Rouge knows all about the reason why I wanted to earn the title of Commander, she was the one who had convinced me to go for it in the first place, and she was all for it. To think that someone would use my pregnancy to get rid of the competition and snatch the title away from me was more than upsetting to her.

Rouge and I walked past him without as much as another glance before walking inside the room. I knocked on the door before entering.

A woman looked up from her hands, which held her husband's, to look at me and Rouge. She had white, shoulder-long hair with a few strands of hair tied back with a hairpin. Her green eyes looked tired and trials of tears tainted her cheeks as she has been crying for quite a while and her tears were still streaming down her face in a steady pace.

She was Abraham's wife. Her name was Alice. I had seen her only once or twice, but I know who she was. Rouge, however, was completely clueless.

"Shadow... That means you must be Rouge." Alice adressed us. Her silent voice sounded tired aswell.

"I'm Rouge. It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Rouge said and held her hand out.

Mrs. Tower just sighed and looked back down at their joined hands. She wasn't up to a conversation. All she wanted was some peace and quiet while she waited for her husband to wake up. She only one she felt like talking too was her son once he arrived.

"Mrs Tower? Do you mind telling us what the doctor said? Do they know what's going on-"

"Robotnik, don't you think you're troubling the woman more than you should. Leave her be with her husband." Anton growled.

Rouge and I both glared up to him, but reluctantly left the room. We could probably visit our boss some time later today.

"Still. I'm not leaving until I know what's going on." I stated, crossing my arms in front of my chest and facing my rival

Anton's frown grew even deeper. He hated the fact that I could be so stubborn at times.

"If you really want to know..." He mutters under his breath before finally answering me.

"The appointed doctor has been running alot of tests, but considering the symptoms he thinks some of sort of organ failure. If he ever wakes up is the question."

My arms fell bak to my side as I stared at him in shock. I could feel my heart drop in my chest, leaving an aching feeling behind.

"Shadow?" Rouge softly called my name, noticing the utter shock written on my face.

I turned around and left in a hurried pace, the hospital suddenly feel oppressive. Rouge quickly ran after me.

We left Anton there in the hallway, atching us leave with a look of suspicion clear on his face.

I was glad when I finally burst through the entrance of the hospital and felt the cold air blow against my face, cutting through my fur. I pulled my scarf off in an attempt at getting some air. Even now that I was outside did I still feel cramped in a tight, airless and uncomfortably hot space, even though I was outside in the cold Autumn air.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Rouge asked in concern as she took my scarf and attempted to wrap it around my neck, concerned that I was going to get sick in my condition.

"No don't." I panted as I took her hands kept them away from me.

"Shadow... Talk to me." She said.

"I'm... I'm... I'm going home." I said before walking away again. I might have been out of the hospital, but I felt like I couldn't be at ease until I was back in the safety and warmth of my home.

I nearly slammed the door closed behind me. And I would've if It wasn't for Rouge following close behind. I pulled my coat of and let it fall to the ground before leaning back against the wall and burrying my face into my hands.

"Oh hun, shaking like a leaf. Why don't you go and dress yourself into something more comfortable while I get ourself something to drink." Rouge suggested as her hand rubbed my upper arm.

I quietly agreed by making my way to my bedroom to change into my PJs. Rouge smiled slightly as she watched me go before going to the kitchen.

Only a couple of minutes passed by before I was sitting on the couch with my knees up to my chest and a glass of water in my hands. Rouge was sitting in the one-person couch with a cup of coffee. I would've prefered to drink coffee, but in my condition that was, sadly enough, not possible.

"Do you want to talk about that freak out you had in the hospital?" She asked and continued to blow carefully into her hot cup.

I nodded before explaining.

"You know that Abraham and I both grew up on the Ark, right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well... He was there the Ark was raided when everyone I once knew were taken away from me. You have no idea how relieved I felt to see him alive when I was held in the underground lab of G.U.N. He looked pissed as hell as he blamed me for Maria's death, but I was so glad to know he was alive."

I took a break from my explanation to take a gulp from my glass. That little gulp made me realise just how thirsty I was. But instead I continued my story.

"Of course, we didn't hit it off all that well after I was awakened by Ivo, but we put our differences aside. I have a close friendship with you Rouge and I care about all of our friends, heck I'm even having Sonic's baby, but there is something that Abraham and I share that no one else in the entire world can even phantom. We're both survivors of the Ark."

Another pauze to allow Rouge to let the new informaton sink in.

"And now that he's in the hospital with barely any chance of waking up again... I realised that I was going to be the sole survivor of the raid. He's the only living connection I have to the good memories on Ark. He's the only one who knows what it feels like to live through that day and survive. If he's gone... Then I'll be alone..."

I finished and wrapped my arms around my knees. The glass I held was sideways. I was lucky that it wasn't filled to top anymore. Otherwise I would've spilled water all over the couch and the floor.

"Oh, Shadow" Rouge answered with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

She moved up from the one-person couch and placed her cup of coffe and my glass on the coffee table before sitting down on couch next to me and pulling me in for another hug.

"I know that it may seem bleak now, but let's not forget that old Commander Tower is tough for his age. Whatever is going on with him, he'll survive like he survived that fateful day. Don't give up hope yet, hun. Stay positive and you might see that things will soon turn out for the better. And besides, a positive attitude is good for the baby." She said as she held me in a warm embrace.

I chuckled dryly.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better, don't you?" I asked, although it was more like a statement than an actual question.

"I do. And you know what else will make me feel better? A movie marathon of our favourite movies and a nice dinner. Just like we used to do when you were my housemate. Sounds good?" She suggested as she pulled away to face me.

"Sounds like a great idea." I said and showed her a light smile of my own.


	8. Chapter 5

_My chapters used to be between the 6 and 10Kb, 6 is just 1000 words, but I changed that to atleast 10Kb before wrapping a chapter up and calling it finished. That way chapters will be a little longer._

_Also, let's hope the next chapter comes just as fast!_

**Bundle Of Joy On The Wrong Time: Chapter 5**

**Shadow's POV**

I stayed at home the nex couple of days. Everything was so hectic at work, so they will probably not even notice that I'm not there. Or that is was Rouge told me. After my panic attack in the hospital, she told me her concerns for the baby. An unborn, weither it was from the Ultimate Lifeform or not, was still incredibly fragile before the third month had passed. Survival rate was much higher had one passed that month.

For the baby's health and my sanity, I decided to follow her advice and spend some time in the safety and warmth of my home.

Although, there was also always a downside. This time it was the fact that, without work to concentrate on, my mind often wandered back to Sonic.

I have lost count of how any times I checked my phone to see if he had called or texted me, only to find nothing. No messages, no missed calls, nothing. Sonic wasn't talking to me. I often had the urge to call him myself, but I always decided against it. He probably just needed time.

And just as I finished that thought, my phone suddenly began to ring. My hand shot towards my cellphone and quickly pressed on the green button to accept the call. My eyes didn't catch the name of the caller as I was in too much of a hurry.

"Sonic?!" I called his name before I had even heard who the other person on the end of the line was.

"No, hun, sorry. It's me Rouge. Just calling to see how you were doing. You were expecting Sonic to call, huh?" It was my friend who had called me. And although, I was very much dissapointed, I was still glad to hear her voice.

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting him to, but I was hoping he would." I answered pulling my bathrobe tighter around me in an attempt to get warmer. Now that I wasn't needed at work for the past couple of days, I didn't make the effort to dress myself up unless I needed to go to the store or when I expected visitors.

"Oh hun, give him some time. I'm sure he'll change his mind. And if he doesn't, I'm sure the two of you will be just fine. I have faith in you, hun." She said, which made me smile again.

"Was there anything you needed me for?" I asked, remembering that she was the one who called me and most likely had a reason for it too.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! You have been requested to come to work tomorrow. Apparently there's been news." Rouge said. If I'm not mistaken, she sounds a bit excited.

"Really? Do you know more about it?" I asked. I felt a little curious now.

"Not really. All I know is that I was asked to call you. Anyway, I really need to go now, hun. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Bye!"

"Yes, see you tomorrow." I said before hanging up myself and getting up from the couch. If I'm going to work tomorrow, I better take a shower now. Otherwise I would need to waste time for that tomorrow morning.

I placed my phone on the coffee table before making my way into the bathroom where I hung up my bathrobe on a coathanger on the door and slipped out of my pajama's before dumping them into the laundry basket I had near.

I stepped into the shower and closed the glass door before turning the water on. I sighed in relief as I felt the warm water not only the sweat that got stuck in my fur, but also rinse the stress and other negative feelings I have been experiencing away. It felt so good to just stand here and enjoy the warmth.

My eyes moved downward to look at my abdomen. One of my hands moved aswell to rest on my lower belly. It was still as flat as it has always been. It was almost hard to believe that a whole new living being was growing in there. It seemed almost unreal.

My belly wouldn't stay this flat for long, though. In two weeks I was 2 months far and then it will only take a month before I start showing. It won't be all that noticable yet, but it won't take much longer either.

Now that I thought of it, if this competition was going to take much longer, I might get chosen when the baby is already here! The mental image of the newly chosen Commander wearing that tight uniform with a swollen, pregnant belly was almost comical.

If I were to be chosen, I hope that it won't take too long. Of course, it'll be best if I were chosen after the baby is born, but if it just so happened to be before that, I hope it won't be too late. Every pregger had some limit. Once I hit month 8 or 9, I needed to stay at home.

"It's still going to be a while." I muttered as I turned the water off before getting out, while also being careful to not slip and fall. I pulled a towel of off a nearby rack and quickly began to dry my fur. The air around me felt chilly now that I had gotten out of the shower. So quickly drying myself and dressing up in some fresh and clean pajamas to get it warm quickly again was what I needed to do.

I walked out of the bathroom and made my way into the bedroom and opened my closet. After a quick search I found a clean set of pj's and quickly pulled them on before tidying the bathroom and turning the light off.

I glanced up at the clock to see what time it was. It was time for me to go to sleep. My last day at home was over. And although, I enjoyed doing nothing, I was glad I could finally go back to work.

I checked if any lights or devices were on or if something needed taking care of, but as I noticed that there was nothing left to do, I retired back to my room and lied down on my bed.

"Night." I muttered and placed a hand on my belly as I was saying good night to my unborn. I smiled lightly as I turned on my side and curled up before silently falling asleep.

The next morning I fell in my old morning routine.

Get up, get ready and get out of the door.

What was different than usual? This time I saw Rouge standing at my appartment block's front door.

"Oh, good morning, Rouge." I greeted.

"Good morning, hun! You look much better than the last time we saw eachother." Rouge said with her usual happy smile on her muzzle.

"I feel better aswell. That time away from work was really worth it." I said as I walked down the sidewalk. Rouge quickly came walkig next to me.

"Told you, didn't I?" She said.

"Anyway, how have things been at the base while I was away?" I asked, a little curious to know how things went over there with my absence.

Rouge hummed as she thought.

"Well... No one really knew how to react when the Commander was admitted to the hospital, but things quieted down fairly quickly. Although, people do talk about it alot. And if they aren't talking about the Commander, they are talking about your panic attack or why you're not at work. And once news spread that you might be pregnant, people began to gossip about that too."

"In other words, I'm going to get stared at again when I get back." I said with a sigh of annoyence.

It was probably going to be similar to the first couple of weeks I went to work in the headquarters of G.U.N back when I was still living with Rouge.

I had joined not too long after the Black Arms Invasion when the Commander offered me a spot as an agent after setting our differences aside. It felt incredibly awkward to walk amongst the same men and women who had been ordered to hunt me down just in case I was Black Doom's side.

I was thankful to have Rouge with me while I got started on my very first job. She made it alot less awkward and helped me get a hang of this. Although, it was often unbearable to have humans and mobians stare at me as I passed or hear them talk behind my back. It got better the longer I worked there.

Things in my life have often been difficult because of G.U.N, but they have also given me alot of chances. Without them, I wouldn't have been able to get a job wih the lack of education I was given. It's not like I went to school, but Gerald Robotnik often taught me all I needed to know. He wanted to see how smart an artificial lifeform ith artificial intelligence could become. But of course, all that stopped when the raid happened.

I never graduated. And because of that, it should've been really hard for me to get a job. But with the Commander's and Rouge's help, I managed to make a living after all right here in G.U.N.

And not only am I able to make a living now, but I also have the opportunity to change things for the better now.

'Here we are.' I thought as we arrived at the G.U.N Headquarters and walked inside. And just like I had predicted, people began staring at me again.

I sighed.

"Let's go to our office. I can't stand being stared at like this." I said, feeling slightly unsettled.

"Oh, agent Shadow! Wait!" A secretary behind the counter, a blond human woman, called for me. I came to a halt and turned around to show that I was listening.

"Now that you're here, you're needed in the meeting room. Agent Graven and a solicitor are already there waiting for you." She said.

That news made me feel even more unsettled. A solicitor? Why?

"Come on." I told Rouge before hurrying towards the elevator with a faster walking pace. If a solicitor was here too, it had to be serious.

Rouge and I soon stood in front of the meeting room, which was on the level right beneath the Commander's office.

"You ready?" Rouge asked as she knew that, whatever would happen behind these doors, this would be serious.

I took a deep breath before nodding and turning the door handle, carefully pushing it open as if something would happen as soon as it opened.

In the room were Anton and the solicitor like the secretary had said. The solicitor was a man well in his fourties with dark brown hair and a mustache. In front of him rested a small stack of papers and a small briefcase laid sideways on the table. Anton was sitting at the head of the table with his hands folded and a serious look on his face. He seemed displeased with my arrival.

"Decided to show up at work for once, Robotnik?" He asked.

"I don't see a problem with my two week absence, Graven. I have never missed a single day of work and when I needed the time off for me and the baby's health, I don't think it was wrong for me to take some time away." I said, an equally deep frown plastered on my face.

One of the solicitor's eyebrows raised as he watched us communicate with an intense glare. He cleared his throat in order to draw our attention.

"Mr. Robotnik, if you and your friend would please take a seat so we can get on with our business." He said and I did as I was told, walking over and taking a seat opposite to the solicitor.

Although, Rouge made sure to sit inbetween me and Anton just incase he would try anything. It were even the simple things she did like this that I really appreciated her.

"Can we go down to business now?" The solicitor, who's name I could now read was Anders Steffson, asked. Anton, Rouge and I nodded.

"As we all know, the current Commander, Abraham Tower, is currently struggling with his health. I have spoken to the doctor about some new test results that have come in and, to tell the two of you the truth, it doesn't look good for him." He said.

I felt Rouge grab my hand and gave it a small squeeze to let me know she was here for me.

I have heard from his doctor that it isn't sure if he will ever wake up from his coma. But if he does, it will be very unlikely that he will be able to continue his career as military leader. That is why I am here. Not too long before this tragic event, his will concerning G.U.N and name of new Commander were given to me just incase something were to happen to him." Anders finished as he began looking through the papers in front of him.

So this was finally it? The new Commander would soon be known?

I suddenly felt myself becoming nervous now that the moment of truth had finally arrived. And judging by the tight grip on my hand Rouge suddenly had, I think it was obvious she felt the same way.

Solicitor Steffson searched for Abraham's will and cleared his throat once he had found it. He got up from his seat as if to make it seem more official.

"In the old Commander Abraham Tower's place, I would like to announce his succesor." He said and held this annoyingly long pauze as he eyed me and Anton. Both of us were on the edges of our seat. Neither of us could wait until the moment we could finally hear the answer.

"Congratulation, agent Anton Graven. You have been appointed as the new Commander of the Guardian Unit of Nations."


	9. Chapter 6

**Bundle Of Joy On The Wrong Time: Chapter 6**

**Shadow's POV**

I was speechless.

I wasn't chosen? But I thought everything went so well! I thought that I was so close! I thought that Abraham would choose me! I was so sure of it! I was so sure...

"No! That's not possible! That will must've been tampered with!" Rouge yelled in anger and disbelieve as she jumped up from her seat and pointed accusingly at solicitor Steffson.

I placed a hand on her arm to keep her from doing something crazy. Rouge looked down at me.

"Rouge, it's okay. One upside to my long lifespan is the fact that I will have another chance in a couple of decades." I said. She looked at me in disbelieve before sitting down and crossing both her legs and arms. She was not pleased at all.

Anton on the other hand...

"Looks like you weren't the Commander's favourite after all, Robotnik." Anton stated with this smug smirk visible on his face. I wanted to be a good loser and accept Abraham's decision, but now I just want to punch that smirk of his face.

"Hmph!" I huffed as I looked the other way and crossed my arms aswell.

"Come on, hun. Let's get a drink in the cafeteria." Rouge said as she couldn't spend another minute longer in this room. Getting away from Anton and his smug smirk sounded like a great idea right about now.

"You know, if there's one hing I hate about being pregnant, it's that I can't have a simple coffee." I stated as I sipped from a glass of water and remembered the taste of coffee.

"Coffee? Is that really what you're thinking about right now?" Rouge said as she sipped from her own drink. It wasn't alcohol as they were not allowed to sell that in the cafeteria, but Rouge was definitely thirsting for some.

"Well, I am pregnant, aren't I? Maybe I'm starting to have cravings already." I said, my eyes glued down at the glass.

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is, you just heard that all that hard work to become Commander and blow a new wind through G.U.N was all for nothing and all you think about is how much you would like to have coffee? Are you serious?" She asked. She didn't understand how I could be so calm about this.

"Rouge, you have to understand. I really am torn up over the fact that I failed. But the thing is, I will get another chance. Worrying, brooding and wallowing in self-pity isn't going to help the baby. And I want to raise it has healthy and happy as I can." I said before swallowing the last of my water and getting up from my seat while muttering something about getting myself something to eat.

"Sonic? I know that you need some time before we can talk to eachother again. But could you call me back? Today hasn't exactly been great for me and I could really hear your voice again. Bye." I said before hanging up and sighing.

It had been atleast an hour after work and it was already dark. I was a little bit uncomfortable walking home in the dark with my newfound condition and was glad to be safe at home, but I still felt bad about today. And for as much as I told Rouge that I wouldn't bother myself with it any longer, I still felt it eating me up from the inside.

I wanted to try and call Sonic. I wanted to hear his voice again. Although, I wasn't sure he was even going to answer after telling him that he was going to be a father. But I had to try, right?

I sighed as I placed my phone on the coffee table in front me and focussed on the tv instead, even though there wasn't anything interesting on it at all. Although, I do find myself pretty engrossed in this comedy about pregnancy. Normal I wouldn't be interested in this movie, but considering the fact that I was pregnant myself...

My arms crossed in front of my chest and I pulled my knees up to my chest as I tried to snuggle deeper under the blanket I had brought into the livingroom for more warmth. But as my phone began to ring, it quickly became clear that I had to crawl back out of this warm and soft embrace in order to get to the noisy device.

"Hello." I greeted as I wrapped myself back in the blanket.

"Shadow? It's me, Sonic."

Now that made my ears perk in surprise.

"Sonic? I didn't think you'd actually call me back." I said, my heart jumping in joy inside my chest.

"I'm gonna be honest. When I saw it was you calling, I didn't know if I should pick up or not. But than I heard you leave me that message and I just had to know what was up. I mean, We're friends. I still care about you." Sonic said.

Even though he had refered to us as friends instead of lovers like he had done several times before I told him the news, I still felt a kind of warmth in my chest when he said that he still cared about me.

Sonic is a good guy. Even if he wasn't comfortable with being a dad, his baby growing in my belly didn't stop him worrying over me and checking up on me. That was more than some other people on this planet.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Commander Tower has chosen his successor." I answered.

"And it's not you." Sonic finished.

"I've tried not letting it get to me, but..." My voice trailed off.

"But it's not working as well as you hoped." He finished my sentence again as I stayed silence.

"Yeah." I simply answered. I didn't know what to say next. I didn't want this call with Sonic to end, but I didn't know what to say either.

'Come on, think of something.' I thought, afraid that Sonic might hang up if I was going to stay silent for much longer. I would gladly start talking about the baby, but knowing that Sonic was uncomfortable about that subject, it probably wasn't a good idea to start about it. Which also meant that I had absolutely no idea what to talk about next.

"Is there somehing else? You were never all that social, but you're usually not that quiet either." Sonic stated. He knew something else was up too and he wanted to know it.

I audible sighed as I remembered what else had transpired today.

The rest of the day was terrible. I was just simply trying to get these stacks of paperwork done that Graven had gladly given me, happy that he could boss me around now. I had a feeling he was going to have alot of fun telling me what to do. And judging by the amused expression he gave me when he presented me with my first task under his command, it would be alot.

"This is never going to end." I sighed as I leant back and sunk a little in my desk chair. All of this paperwork was making me tired and bored. That was why I prefered missions instead of the office job. But for aslong as I was pregnant, I just couldn't risk the more dangerous part of working at the G.U.N headquarters.

Although, that could've made my day crawl by much faster. Now I was stuck filing several documents and making up other documents for other people to file. And knowing all that I needed to do for Anton, I was going to be here for hours. Maybe I even needed to do overtime!

And as if this day couldn't get any worse, the intercom running throughout the whole building announced the new Commander time and time again, making sure that it was rubbed in my face several times.

Yeah, this day was definitely the worst.

The intercom's tone rang throughout the whole building for the so maniest time that day, signaling that another announcement was to be made. I placed a hand on my forehead as I knew what they were about to say once more.

"Agent Shadow has been called up to the office of the new Commander Anton Graven. Can agent Shadow report himself to the new Commander's office? I repeat; agent Shadow has been called up to the office of the new Commander Anton Graven." The feminine voice of the intercom resonated all throughout the long corridors and rooms.

"Really?" I muttered as I placed my other hand on my face aswell and attempted to rub the exhaustion out of my face, which didn't work as much as I would've wanted.

"Good luck, hun." Rouge said, smiling slyly as she knew Anton was the last person I wanted to see right now. She was just about to finish her own stack of papers. Although, her stack was considerably shorter than mine.

It seems that even now that Anton had the position he and I had been competing for, he still wasn't going to let his grudge against me go anytime soon.

"I'll get us something to drink on the way back." I said as I pushed myself up from my seat and left Rouge's and my shared office with my partner's voice requesting a coffee with milk and no sugar as the door closed behind me.

As I walked down the several corridors, I noticed something that had changed for the better as the day passed on. People were atleast not staring at me behind my back anymore. Although, the whispering still remained.

I was almost glad when I reached the elevator and left the whispering behind me. But that feeling quickly dissapeared when I remembered why I was taking the elevator to the boss' level. Whatever Anton had to say to me, it was either more work or taunts about how he got the position and I wasn't Abraham's favourite after all or how I had to do his bidding from now on.

Incredibly childish. But that wasn't something I could tell him anymore.

"You called for me?" I asked as I walked into the boss' office and faced Anton as he sat behind his long, fancy new desk.

A part of me had still expected Abraham to be sitting in that chair like I'm used to. So I was dissapointed and somewhat sad when I discovered once more that that wouldn't be the case anymore.

"Yes, there has been news about the old Commander Tower." Anton said as he watched me enter with a serious look in his eyes.

Worry filled my heart.

All we knew was that Abraham wasn't doing good. What if he had... No, I shouldn't think that way.

Anton stood up and walked over to the large window, giving him an amazing view of the city bellow and the sun slowly setting. It was only October, but the weather was ice cold and the days shorts as if it was already in the middle of Winter.

"Commander Graven?" I fearfully muttered. His ominous silence made my worry turn into fear for the worst.

"The tests came back. The doctor now knows what put old Commander Tower in this state." He said and took a pause again. I waited silently and stressed until he finally told me what was wrong with him.

"It was poison. Someone made an attempt on Tower's life through the use of poison. I have informed the right authorities and this matter will be thoroughly. Of course, there are no suspects yet. But I know it won't take much longer. Soon we will know the culprit's name and bring him to justice for what he has done." Anton said angrily. Had he been a mobian, he would've surely been growling.

"Poison? Why would..." I muttered to myself as I looked down, thinking about who could've possibly done such a thing. I mean, sure Abraham wasn't exactly the best Commander, but he was atleast much better than his father would ever be.

I know. I was born when his father was still the big boss of G.U.N and believe me when I say that he brought the term 'Old Racist Asshole' to a whole new level. He had done many unimaginable things to me, some of those things I was even too humiliated to tell my best friend about. Things I have always tried and failed to repress from my memories. Things I still have vivid and frightening dreams about.

Alot of those things weren't even done by him. But that smirk and those amused eyes watching me as scientists forced the so maniest toxic fluid into my veins, making my body convulse and my nerves burn in agony, often haunted my nightmares.

Even now. When he was long gone, I had moved on and I had people who cared about me again were that smirk and those eyes still burnt very clearly into my memory.

"Agent Shadow!" Anton called my name as I had apparently been to deep in thought to hear anything else he had to say.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I apologised.

"Well, that's obvious." My new boss muttered in anger.

"I was talking about your current job as agent. Don't you think that's a bit too risky with you current... condition..." He said with a tone that suggested he meant the 'bad kind' of condition.

My arms instinctively wrapped around my belly as I used one of my infamous deathglares, insulted that he would dare call my baby a bad condition. It wasn't even born! It wasn't even growing for two damn months and someone was already insulting it!

Anton barely paid my deathglare any attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I did not like the sound of this.

Well, there simply is no easy way to say this." Anton said with a smile, faking sympathy for me.

"You're fired." He said with that stupid smile still visible on his face.

"What?" I asked softly in disbelieve.

I was fired? No... That can't be...

"No... Please, you can't fire me!" I said as I leant with my hands on his desk.

"Shadow, I'm only looking out for you and your baby. A pregnant hedgehog simply doesn't belong on the field. I think it's best if you stay at home." He said.

"No! You can't do this to me! No one is going to hire someone who's already pregnant! For Chaos' sake! In nearly 7 months time I have a baby to take care off! I can't afford to lose my job! Please, you can't do this to me!" I yelled, shocked that he could do something like that, even now that he had the stupid position of Commander.

"Oh, but I just did. I have the power to ruin your life. And no one will even bat an eye as it happens. Dismissed." He said as his smile turned into a malicious smirk.

I looked at him in shock and fear as I knew he was right.

No one cared when everyone onboard the Ark was slaughtered in cold blood when the old Commander gave the order. Was anyone going to care when this one gave the order to ruin the life of just one person?

"Do I have to repeat myself, Shadow? You are no longer wanted here. Dismissed." He said, threateningly as if he was about to give that order right now if I didn't leave this instant.

I was nearly frozen in fear. The thought of having my life ruined before my baby was even born was horrifying to me.

I did as he asked and left the building, wanting to be nowhere else but at home. I send Rouge a text on the way home, but I didn't call her. I hurried home as I tried to keep my tears of shock and despair slip from the corners of my eyes.

Once I arrived, I slammed the door shut behind me and called Sonic in the hopes of hearing his voice.


	10. Chapter 7

_You guys really don't like Anton, do you? Well, that means my job is done! :D_

**Bundle Of Joy On The Wrong Time: Chapter 7**

**Shadow's POV**

Could this get any worse?

I lost my position as Commander to someone who absolutely hated every fiber of me. I was fired from my only job at G.U.N Headquarters by that same person. I'm pregnant so I can't get a new job as no one will hire someone who's already knocked up and in need of pregnancy leave in just a couple of months.

Which means I'm on a tight budget for the next 10 months until I can drop my baby off at a daycare center so I can earn money in order to support us. But until then, I can only buy what is absolutely necessary for me and my baby. No happy baby shoppingspree like Rouge wanted. But what I hated the most about this was the fact that I had only 3 months to enjoy my time with the baby before getting back to work.

"Can this get any worse?" I groaned as I sat on my knees in the bathroom, seconds after I had thrown my breakfast up in the ceramic white bowl.

Two weeks had passed since I had been fired and the only good thing was that I was now two months far and just one month away from having a higher chance of survival for my baby. Unfortunatly, that revelation was overshadowed by the fact that the infamous morning sickness had soon caught up with me.

"Ah well, this is just one of the many joys of pregnancy, right?" Rouge told me sarcasticly as she stood in the doorway with her coffee in one hand and a paper towel roll for me in the other, waiting until I was finally done with throwing up.

She didn't have to get ready for work as she had a few days off from work and decided to spend them with me. We had barely seen eachother ever since I was fired and she kinda missed having me around. So she took her free time and spend alot of it with me. The time she didn't spend on me, she gave to her new boyfriend. Surprisingly enough, her new boyfriend was none other than Knuckles. But as I thought of it, I'm surprised they didn't hook up sooner.

Or that is what I would've thought if I wasn't much to busy with vomiting into the toilet.

"Joy?! This is hell!" I groaned in misery right before I felt another gallon of bile move through my esophagus, only to end up in the toilet instead of my stomach, where it belonged.

Rouge couldn't help but laugh a little at my misery. She knew that, as the Ultimate Lifeform, my immune system was supposed to destroy any disease as soon as it entered my body. I had not been sick ever since I was a child, when my immune system fully developed, and we all know that was a long time ago. I had long forgotten what it was like to throw up and this re-introduction was definitely not appreciated.

"Rouge... Stop laughing or I'll-" My sentence ended shortly as I had to throw up again for the so maniest time that day.

"Oh... This is hell... I think I'm dying." I moaned before the last of the bile left my stomach and the nausea had finally left me in peace. Exhausted, but in peace.

"Really? You think you feel like dying already? Wait until your weater breaks." Rouge said as I flushed the toilet and crawled up on my feet. Rouge offered me a few layers of the paper towel and I took it to wipe my mouth clean and flushing that aswell. Next I wasted no time in flushing this horrid taste from my mouth with the help of the water rushing out of the sink.

"Morning sickness is absolutely terrible. I hate it." I stated once this vile taste was finally out of my mouth. Lately, my mornings existed out of eating breakfast, throwing it back up along with my half digested dinner from yesterday evening and feeling hungry until I decide to get lunch afterwards.

Being pregnant was weird, you know.

"Oh honey, morning sickness usually doesn't stay for long once you passed the third month. Just wait until the baby starts to grow. You're belly will grow so huge you won't even be able to see your own feet! And let's not forget about all that lovely pain in your back, hips and feet. And oh dear, I haven't even talked about what'll happen when you have to give birth." Rouge oh so casually and nonchalantly said.

"You're terrible." I pouted at all the horrible things she said in order to 'comfort' me. I mean, I know it was the harsh reality of being pregnant, but couldn't she atleast try and make it seem like this was child's play and let me find it out the hard way?

Rouge, of course, answered with a laugh. Oh, how she loved teasin me.

"What're you doing?" Rouge asked in curiosity as I, instead of dressing myself up, stayed in my pajama's and returned back to bed.

"Too tired to do anything. All I want to do is sleep." I answered as I snuggled back under the thick, warm and inviting covers. I was so tired and my bed so warm and soft, I never want to leave it again. But, of course, my dear friend had other plans for me.

"Oh no, you are not going back to sleep!" Rouge said as she grabbed the covers and swiftly pulled them off of me, a wave of cold washing over me as she did so.

"Than what do you expect me to do? I've never felt so sick and exhausted before. And it's not like I have a job to go to anyway." I responded. Rouge did not take kindly to my answer.

"You are gonna get dressed and then we are going out shopping for baby stuff! Geez, sometimes I feel more like your mom than your friend, sometimes." She said as she pulled me up to my feet, threw some clean clothes at me and pushed me back into the bathroom. Sometimes I did make her feel more like a parent than her friend. Instances like this for example.

"Well, I didn't ask you to be my mom." I muttered as I unwillingly dressed out of my comfortable and warm clothes and into my clean and cold ones

Why did Rouge want to go on a baby shoppingspree, anyway? I told her that I was on a tight budget and couldn't afford to go on any wild shopping trips. Shopping wasn't my kind of thing, anyway. The only reason why I would want to go was for the baby. But could I really do that with such limited money?

I wish that bastard Anton hadn't fired me because of his stupid grudge. If he hadn't, I would've been able to enjoy my pregnancy like any other.

"Okay, let's go." I said as I exited the bathroom, really not looking forward to this trip.

A shopping mall. Yes, that is certainly the place I want to go to when I think about a nice trip with my friend. Although, it was logical to go here for a shopping spree.

"You do know that I refuse to buy anything? Food for myself and being able to pay the bills is what's important now. My plan was to buy a crib, clothes and other necessaries as soon as I know the gender of my baby. The money that remains will already be just enough to live off of. I need to be careful until I find myself a new job. You know that Rouge!" I practically lectured her as we stood in front of a story filled with stuff for baby's and toddlers that was called 'Babyboom'.

It was incredibly tempting to give in to the growing urge of buying clothes, toys, a crib, a stroller and all sorts of other stuff to make the life of my baby easier. And the fact that I couldn't because of that bastard at G.U.N made me feel even more sad.

"Well, we can atleast get some water and pregnancy-safe snacks at a nice café. My treat." Rouge offered.

I agreed. That way our trip wasn't completely in vain.

"I'll go ahead and find ourselves a nice spot. You stay here and enjoy the view a little longer." Rouge said as she jogged off.

I didn't get what the hurry was until I saw her run up to Sonic. I almost ran up to him too, but then I remembered that we weren't together anymore because he wasn't ready to be a father yet. Sonic may have comforted me the day I lost my promotion and my job, but that didn't mean that things weren't any less awkward between us. And that was the main reason why I would rather avoid him. Even if that wasn't the smartest move to make.

Sonic and Rouge were happily chatting away. It made me feel jealous to see them talk like that. Before I was pregnant, that hedgehog and I could talk like that too. I wonder if we will ever be friends again. We have no other choice, right? I mean, baby or not, I will still have to help along with saving the world. Which meant that Sonic and I will still be seeing eachother alot. Avoiding awkward meeting and conversations will be impossible.

I sighed as I walked away to search for that café myself. I didn't feel like waiting for Rouge if she was going to have a nice chat when she had originally told me she was going to do something completely different.

In the end I did find a café that looked decent enough. And once Rouge had caught up to me after her nice talk with Sonic, she did as she promised and treated me to a glass of water, while she herself drank some coffee. Most likely to tease me as she wasn't nearly as done with that as I would've hoped. You may call me paranoid and say that Rouge wasn't teasin at all and simply wanted to enjoy a cup of coffee. Well, after hearing her compliment the coffee after nearly every sip, I beg to differ.

Either way, even though the shoppingspree for baby stuff didn't go as Rouge wanted, we still had a nice time together. She had managed to lift my mood greatly.

But that was quickly whisked away when I stumbled upon some mail in my mailbox. Checking my mailbox was always the first thing I did when I came home. And amongst two bills, there was also an invitation to a party. A party that would officially announce Anton Graven as the new Commander of the Guardian Unit of Nations.


End file.
